Creative Couplings
| format=Book 1: eBook| published=December 2004| format2=Book 2: eBook| published2=February 2005| price=$2.99| ISBN=Book 1: ISBN 0743496884 Book 2: ISBN 0743496892| omnibus=Creative Couplings| altcover= |}} Introduction (blurb) From the back cover ::::::::::::Book 1 of 2 Fabian Stevens thought he was doing an old friend a favor by helping her and some eager young Starfleet Academy cadets test a new prototype vessel. There's a practical joker among the cadets, but Stevens figures that will just keep everyone on their toes... Then the practical jokes aboard the holodeck re-creation of the Hyperion take a turn for the deadly -- the fail-safes have been overridden, and Stevens, Tev, and a shipload of cadets, one of whom is probably responsible for their predicament, are trapped inside. Commander Gomez must help her crewmates solve the riddle, find the culprit, and free them all before more damage is done -- and people are killed! Meanwhile, Captain David Gold faces one of the greatest challenges of his career: marrying off his granddaughter to a Klingon ambassador's son. Unfortunately, the ambassador has very particular ideas about the ceremony... ::::::::::::Book 2 of 2 The practical jokes aboard the holodeck re-creation of the prototype vessel Hyperion have taken a turn for the deadly -- the fail-safes have been overridden, and Stevens, Tev, and a shipload of cadets, one of whom is probably responsible for their predicament, are trapped inside. Commander Gomez must help her crewmates solve the riddle, find the culprit, and free them all before more damage is done -- and people are killed! Summary References Characters :Carol Abramowitz • • Domenica Corsi • Tomas delFuego • Kendra Dolby • • Dantas Falcão • Bart Faulwell • ge'Nilet • Eva Gilman • Rachel Gilman • Daniel Gold • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Ian Gymis • Vance Hawkins • Khor, son of Lantar • Rennan Konya • Lantar • Latha Meru • Elizabeth Lense • • Anthony Mark • Ben Martin • Nikki • P8 Blue • Laura Poynter • Crawford Pressman • Santar • Anthony Shabalala • Esther Silver • Jessica Silver • Leah Silver • Alex Sparks • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Tanya Sturtze • Mor glasch Tev • Timrek • T'nok • Zoe Wilson 111 • • Atalanta • The Convert • Edward de Bono • Devil • Kieran Duffy • Eve • Felder'nar • God • Hillel • • Kahless the Unforgettable • Mendelssohn • Moses • Renn • Strenya • Richard Wagner Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • shuttlecraft courier • • fighter • • hovercraft • Jem'Hadar warship • lifepod • • scout • Locations :Earth • the galaxy • Starfleet Headquarters Andor • Bajor • Israel • Lokak system • • Malta • Phantas 61 • Risa • River of Blood • Sherman's Planet • South Pacific • Talos IV • Vemlar • West Coast Races and cultures :al'Hmatti • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bynar • Human • Klingon • Nasat • Tellarite • Vulcan Strata States and organizations :Cambridge University • Château Picard • Christ Church University • Dominars • Harvard University • House of Lantar • Klingon Empire • Rigel Polytechnic Institute • St. Edward's College • Starfleet • • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Research and Development • United Federation of Planets • University of London • University of Malta • University of Oxford Ranks and titles :alchemist • ambassador • bartender • bridesmaid • cadet • captain • commander • commanding officer • DawI'yan • • deputy security chief • diplomat • doctor • engineer • instructor • king • lieutenant commander • M.D. • musician • officer • Ph.D • princess • professor • Rabbi • repairman • salesman • senior instructor • tactical officer • Tawi'Yan • teacher • technician • usher Technology and weapons :airlock • artificial intelligence • ax • bat'leth • bomb • bulkhead • cloaking • combadge • command chair • comm panel • communicator • computer • disruptor • emergency beacon • force field • generator • holodeck • hologram • hololab • holosuite • impulse drive • keyboard • knife • lamp • lift capsule • manual release lever • medkit • mirror • monitor • padd • painstik • pen • phaser • phaser rifle • radio • replicator • security net • sensor • shields • starship • sword • synaptic scrambler • torpedo • translator • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warship Other references :2353 • 20th century • Age of Ascension • alcohol • animal • ant • anthropology • antimatter • antler • apple-sauce • bacteria • bear • black hole • blood • book • Book of Genesis • brain • bridge • buffet • bugle • butterfly • cafeteria • candle • captain's log • century • champagne • chapel • chrome • chuppah • cinnamon • city • coffee • court martial • crawfish • dance • day • dictionary • docudrama • doughnut • duck • electricity • empathy • engineering • exoskeleton • ferric acid • ferrous oxide • fire • flask • flower • gagh • gaghtlhutlh • galaxy • gefilte fish • ghost mode • glass • globe • gravity • Greek mythology • hair • handkerchief • Haray Aht • heart • High Holy Days • history • horse • hour • ice cream • ice sculpture • insect • Judaism • Kal'Hyah • ketubah • kindergarten • klaxon • klezmer • Klingonese • Klingon Houses • kosher • latke • leather • lifeform • logic • marbles • marriage • martial arts • mastaka • medicine • mess hall • metal • meter • microwave • military • minute • momzer • mouse • music • nitrogen • orbit • orchestra • oxygen • paper • par'Mach'kai • picnic • poetry • poker • proprioception • psychology • QIp'ong • quarantine • rabbit • religion • Rhodes Scholarship • rock • safety harness • safety protocols • sailing • Samuel 13:14 • school • Scripture • second • Sheliak peace treaty • ship's log • shooting star • shuttlebay • sickbay • sofa • song • space • star • star chart • steel • subspace • summer • synthehol • targ • telepathy • Ten Commandments • tequila • The Plight of the Hyperion • Torah • torch • tribble • tuxedo • universe • university • Var'hama candle • vase • warp factor • wax • weapon • wedding • wedding cake • wine • wood • World War II • worm • Yiddish Appendices *The logistics of how a Klingon/Jewish wedding might function were advised by Rabbi David Honigsberg. *On the book jacket of the omnibus Breakdowns, these books are incorrectly listed as Collective Hindsight. Related stories Timeline Aaron Rosenberg | formata= | beforea=Redemption}} ---- 'Collective Hindsight | aftera=Most recent stories | prevpocket=Shadow of Heaven | nextpocket=Small World | voyages1=SCE | adbefore1=Spin | adafter1=Small World | }} Category:SCE eBooks